Bloody Christmas
by SweetLuh
Summary: Até mesmo assassinos de aluguel merecem uma folga no natal, era isso que aquele aparentemente inofensivo casal pensava. Entretanto, nem tudo é como o planejado. / Beward, oneshot dedicada a Bruna S.


**_Disclaimer: _**Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**N/a: **É presente da Bruna S.! Não quer melação? Pule para a one. Voltando, Bru, tenho certeza que você sabe o quanto eu te admiro e adoro, mas não custa reforçar né? Essa one aqui não é nada comparado com que você já fez e continua fazendo pela minha pessoa. Algo me diz, até hoje, que se não fosse por você, eu nunca teria voltado para o mundo das fanfics, ano passado. Agradeço-te por tudo e espero que aprecie esse presente, feito especialmente para você; te amo, pokemon.

* * *

**_Bloody Christmas _**

Quando se trabalha sete dias por semana, sem horário fixo - isso quer dizer: levantar a qualquer hora da madrugada – e nem feriado, as pessoas tendem a enlouquecer. A vida daquele casal era assim.

Assassinos de aluguel, quem poderia imaginar que teria tanta procura? Pois tinha.

A incrível verdade era que eles se viam poucas vezes no ano, porque tinham que viajar mundo a fora. Faltava uma semana para o natal e a última vez que Edward e Bella tinham se visto... Há três meses.

Edward vagava pelo Canadá procurando uma vítima para um milionário enquanto Isabella estava em algum lugar do México, perseguindo um estelionatário. A casa deles ficava em Nova York e a última vez que alguém tinha pisado ali fora há duas semanas, quando uma faxineira foi limpar todo o pó.

Bella já estava irritada com estelionatário, por estar dando voltas e voltas. Ele não dava chances de se aproximar, porque sempre ia pelos locais cheios. Mas ele tinha que voltar para os Estados Unidos - segundo a fonte – e seria no deserto que iria o pegar. Fazer armadilhas já tinha passado das idéias da mulher; queria ela mesma atirar e acabar com a vida do cara.

- Lá vou eu. – Bella murmurou, escondida entre as plantas.

A _bazuca At-4_ já estava posicionada e a mulher bufou ao olhar para ela. James – o estelionatário – estava se equipando com o máximo de segurança, o carro que estava usando era quase um carro forte e isso a obrigava a tomar medidas drásticas. E não iria usar bombas. Teimosia em pessoa.

Ao ver os carros vindo na direção que a tinham posicionado, Bella sorriu de um modo meio macabro. Estava feliz por estourar os miolos daquele infeliz, principalmente por fazê-la ficar debaixo daquele sol do inferno. 1, 2, 3...

**BOM! **

Serviço completo.

Bella sorriu e puxou o celular, ligando para um número tão pouco usado.

_- Alô?_

- Edward.

_- Isabella Marie Cullen! –_ A voz dele ficou subitamente irritada. –_ Você não me avisa que muda de celular! De novo._

- Ah, você sabe... Estava sendo rastreada. – Silêncio. – Atirei no celular.

_- E não poderia ter me avisado há duas semanas?_

- Como se você não tivesse feito isso um monte de vezes... – Ela murmurou, odiava esquecer esse tipo de coisa.

_- Eu sempre ligo depois_. – Edward rebateu.

- Certo, falha minha. Desculpa.

Um silêncio chato se instalou na linha, até que Edward suspirou.

_- Onde está?_

- Em algum canto do México e você?

_- Caçando um idiota no Canadá._

- Ainda? – Isabella olhou para o sol e passou a mão na testa. – Aí está nevando?

Edward, do outro lado do continente, ergueu a sobrancelha.

_- Acho que estão me fazendo de idiota e, espero, para a vida desse milionário, que não esteja. _– E então ele deu uma leve risada. _- Sim, está nevando._

- Ah, que inveja! Estou morrendo queimada! – Isabella esbravejou.

A mulher pegou sua bazuca e carregou até o carro esporte, jogando de qualquer jeito no banco traseiro. Entrou no carro e deu partida, ainda no silêncio.

- Vá para casa. – Comandou.

_- Como? –_ Edward engasgou.

- Sou uma esposa querendo passar o natal com o marido, posso? – Seu tom irritado fez Edward sorrir.

_- Oh, se eu-_

O barulho de tiros tirou a concentração de Bella. A mulher olhou para trás e observou que um dos carros tinha sobrevivido. Mas que filho da puta!

_- Bella...?_

- Espera aí! Ligo daqui dez minutos!

Puxou uma das armas que estava embaixo do banco e virou atrás de umas pedras, se protegendo da chuva de balas que estavam danificando seu carro. Até que percebeu que um dos pneus tinha estourado. Praguejou e esperou, indo até onde dava com aquela caixa de lata. Olho por olho, dente por dente.

A diferença é que eles sairiam mortos.

No primeiro momento em que o outro carro apareceu, atirou no pneu. Uma bala passou de raspão em seu braço e a mulher gemeu, dando pouca atenção.

- Cadê a porra do rifle?!

Achou a _r-15_, pulando para fora do automóvel. Os outros dois homens saíram também e já atiravam, deixando a moça mais irritada. Num passe de mágica, já tinha parado de correr e virou na direção daqueles dois, atirando na cabeça de um deles.

- Um já foi.

E o outro também não demorou, só que fora bem mais lento. Isabella deixou-o agonizar durante uns minutos, antes literalmente mandar seus miolos pelos ares.

A mulher finalmente voltou a atenção para o machucado e resmungou de dor. Regressou ao que restara do carro e pegou o celular, ligando para Edward.

_- Bella... O que aconteceu?_

- Fui burra. Esqueci de verificar se todos estavam mortos na pressa de falar contigo. – Suspirou.

_- Mas que vontade de bater em você!_ – Edward estava com o coração na mão, praticamente.

- Relaxa, eles já fizeram isso.

_- Você se feriu?_ – A cor saiu de seu rosto.

- Nada sério. – Olhou para o céu novamente. – A única coisa irritante é estar no meio de um deserto sem um carro.

_- Bella..._

- Ei, quero você em casa depois de amanhã. – Falou com uma voz meiga, mas que não deixava escolha. – Eu vou me virar por aqui. Tcha-au!

Isabella olhou para todos os lados e finalmente colocou em palavras sua situação:

- Estou fodida.

Olhou para o celular e viu que descarregara.

- Estou totalmente fodida.

• • •

Edward ergueu a sobrancelha olhando para o celular em mãos. Ele tinha trabalho, mas já estava atrás do cara há três semanas e estava quase no natal! Merecia um descanso!

E o teria.

_- Alô?_

- Jacob.

_- Edward._

- Ele não está por aqui.

_- Mas me disser-_

Edward bufou, apertando o aparelho.

- Reveja e quando tiver algo concreto, me ligue. – E então desligou, sem mais nada a falar com aquele idiota.

Bem, pensou, pelo menos agora posso voltar para casa. Por enquanto. Ao entrar no carro e pegar a estrada que o levaria para seu tão pouco visitado lar, Edward se deixou dar um verdadeiro sorriso de alívio. Deus, como aquilo cansava!

• • •

Ao se encontrar, em casa, dois dias depois, Edward não saberia falar se aquela era mesmo sua mulher. Estava tão... diferente.

- Bells... você está... morena.

- Ow! Jura?! – Ela lhe lançou um olhar sarcástico. – Tente ficar um dia inteiro andando em um deserto.

- Não me diga-

- É, eu andei um dia inteiro no deserto! – Bella o interrompeu, já começando a andar em círculos. – Sequer podia levar minhas armas!

- Por quê?

- Você queria que eu passasse a fronteira como, querido? – O sorriso sarcástico no rosto dela o irritou.

- Também estava morrendo de saudades! – Puxou-a e juntou os lábios com força.

Já tinha até se esquecido de como ela falava! E era sempre essa solução que ele usava. Nunca falhava. Apertou-a contra seu corpo e pretendia a arrastar para o sofá, matar as saudades... Porém seus planos foram por água abaixo quando ela o empurrou.

- Mercado, compras. Natal. – Ela murmurou.

- Falta três dias...

- E aí que vai ficar uma loucura!

- Hm, foda-se. – Ele a agarrou de novo, jogando-a no sofá antes que pudesse protestar.

As roupas foram sumindo rapidamente, conforme a luxúria ia aumentando.

• • •

Durante todo aquele dia, eles ficaram matando as saudades. Conversas quase não preenchiam o silêncio. Eles não queriam saber quantos o outro tinha matado ou quão ficado ferido teria em alguma das emboscadas. Tinham feito um pacto silencioso de sair no dia seguinte para fazer todas as compras de natal.

- Estou com fome. – Edward murmurou, quando já era por volta das oito da noite.

- Se tiver poeira na geladeira, é muito. – Bella ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Pizza?

- Opa, eu pego o telefone! – Ela pulou da cama, correndo.

- Você me deixa com o mais difícil, não? – Edward gritou indo procurar o número de telefone.

- Não sei de nada! – Bella gritou de volta.

Meia hora mais tarde, eles comiam pizza vendo um episódio de _Friends. _O último pedaço estava ali e os dois se encaram, antes de começarem a tentar pegar. Os dois rolaram pela sala, acabando com Edward por cima.

- Dividir? – Sorriu.

Bella olhou a pizza, então olhou sua situação.

- Nops.

Bateu num dos pontos que o fez ficar paralisado durante alguns segundos e saiu correndo, pegando a pizza em mãos.

- Ganhei, huh. – Ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Você verá na próxima vez. – Edward sorriu diabólico.

• • •

Na manhã seguinte, os dois se vestiram causalmente – jeans e camiseta – e foram enfrentar a batalha, só não imaginava estar tão ruim. O mercado estava lotado de gente falando alto, crianças correndo, mães gritando, pais estressados e irmãos com caras de peixe morto.

- Falei pra ti que tínhamos que vir ontem! – Bella bufou, ao descer do carro.

Ela desviou duma criança que corria e a olhou mortalmente, fazendo-a chorar. A mãe veio com cara de quem ia brigar e Bella a encarou com seu olhar de assassina. Dois segundos depois, a mulher ria sem graça e pedia desculpas.

Muitas mulheres davam uma olhada de lado para seu marido e isso a fazia dar um sorriso orgulhoso. Foda-se o resto, Edward era dela. E de mais ninguém.

- Pegue o carrinho, querido. – Sorriu docemente.

- Pronto, virei burro de carga.

- Falei que tínhamos que ter vindo antes.

- Já entendi. – Ele revirou os olhos, indo atrás do carrinho.

Os dois entraram no local, trazendo olhares para si. A verdade era que o caminhar dos dois era letal, misterioso e elegante. Isso fazia com que a curiosidade subisse pelos ares.

- O que você vai querer comer? – Bella olhava as prateleiras.

- Você. – Ele sorriu malicioso.

Muitas mulheres arregalaram os olhos, umas levando as crianças pra longe, outras se abanando.

- Fora eu, querido. – Ela gargalhou. – Isso eu já sabia.

- Hm... Pernil? Castanhas? Tudo que temos direito e... – ele parou subitamente. – Alguém está me ligando. – Revirou os olhos.

Ao ver a sobrancelha arqueada de Edward, Bella já começou a pensar que teria que sair fazendo limpeza naquela merda de celular.

- É uma mulher que eu conheci no Canadá.

- Está na hora de trocar de celular, hein? – Bella pegou um pacote de coca e foi levando até o carrinho.

Edward sorriu e a ajudou, pegando de sua mão.

- Relaxa. É uma vagabunda. E além de tudo, sou somente seu.

- Sei que é. – Fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Mas não deixa de ser irritante.

- Trocarei de celular, satisfeita? – Edward colocou o pacote no carrinho.

- Claro.

O celular começou a tocar de novo e Bella já ia pegar e atacar no chão.

- É a minha mãe, calma! – Ele riu com a fúria da esposa.

- Não atende! – Ela disse desesperada. – Aí ela vai nos chamar para ir à casa, passar o natal lá, agüentar os netinhos melequentos... Fingir coisas que não somos!

- Vou só desejar feliz natal, nada de ir pra casa de ninguém, ta?

Bella concordou com a cabeça e foi pegar o vinho.

_- Edward?_

- Oi mãe!

_- Como está com as aulas, querido?_

- Bem, fofa.

_- Querido, você não gostaria de vir aqui? Vai estar todo mundo, até mesmo Tanya_! – Um momento de silêncio. _– Lembra de sua antiga namorada?_

- Lembro. – Ele mordeu o lábio, segurando-se para não rir. _– _Mas não posso... Bella quer passar um momento sozinhos. O trabalho ocupa muito tempo, sabe?

_- Ah... Que pena, querido. De qualquer modo, nos visite outro dia._

- Claro.

_- Feliz Natal, amor._

- Para você também, mãe. Beijos. – E desligou, um tanto aliviado.

Foi atrás da esposa, vendo o quanto mais bonita, charmosa... E letal estava. Percebera quando brigaram pelas pizzas que os reflexos estavam muito mais rápidos. A altura e peso dela, antes empecilhos, agora era uma arma chave. Mas a baixinha era estourada e forte...

- Querida! – Edward chamou. – Não é melhor irmos para um restaurante?

- Nops. – Negou. - Por quê?

- Quem vai cozinhar?

Um silêncio mórbido caiu sobre a conversa e Bella coçou a nuca.

- Faz tempo que eu não cozinho. Devo ter perdido o jeito... – Murmurou, perdendo toda a animação de antes.

Edward quase se bateu por deixado a esposa daquele jeito e a abraçou.

- Hey, irei te ajudar. Não fique assim, ok?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou a pegar tudo que precisava. Mais uma vez, quase Edward se bateu.

- Idiota, huh. –Murmurou pra si mesmo.

Já tinha feito a merda, não? Podia ter deixado pra falar depois, mas não! Suspirou e correu atrás da mulher, tentando distraí-la. E conseguiu, afinal, como ela mesma falara, os dois tinham que descansar.

• • •

Quando chegaram à fila, suas bocas abriram num O perfeito. O desânimo abateu seus rostos na mesma hora. Deram uma pequena olhada, percebendo que quase não tinha diferença; estava tudo enorme!

- Quer ficar na fila? – Bella sorriu de um jeito angelical.

- Pare de tentar fugir da raia! – Edward bufou e puxou uma Bella fugitiva.

- Ah, Edward...

- Ah, Bella!

- Ok, seu chato. – Resmungou.

Passado quase uma hora, eles chegavam ao caixa, mas ainda tinha uma mulher na frente. E, claro, como Murphy estava contra eles, o cartão da senhora dera problemas.

- Não acredito! – Bella bateu em sua própria testa.

- Acredite.

- Mas que porra! – Bella falou alto, trazendo olhares pra si.

Ouviram, ao longe, baixinho, um adolescente comentar como ele queria ser filho deles. Uma segunda voz, agora feminina, comentou algo que fez uma veia saltar na testa de Bella: "Que filha o quê, queria o cara dela na minha cama". Edward segurou a risada e agradeceu Bella estar sem armas.

- Quero minha _AA-12._ – Bella falou baixinho. – Essa juventude esta perdida. – Comentou, agora mais alto, lançando um olhar para a dita cuja citada.

- Você conseguiu uma? – Edward arregalou os olhos.

- Yeah, baby. – Fechou a cara. – Ficou no deserto.

Seus olhos faiscaram, pensando que voltaria só para pegar sua maldita arma. Suas armas, todas elas! Ah, se alguém tivesse fuxicado... Ela ia seguir esse infeliz até o inferno, podia ser até o papa. Ela iria matar!

- Chegou nossa vez, querida. – Edward comentou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Ok.

As compras passaram e eles pagaram, rezando para sair logo dali. As compras foram levadas rapidamente para o carro e em menos de cinco minutos, Edward pisava no acelerador. Bella falava no telefone com seu chefe, reclamando o quanto precisava de um carro novo.

- Não! – Bella resmungou. - Um carro rápido!

_- Você tem sorte de ser uma das melhores assassinas daqui._ – Aro resmungou de volta. – _Você sabe que odeio petulância._

- Você está querendo me dar uma merda de um carro que corre nada!

_- Qual você quer?_

- Estava pensando em um _McLaren Mercedes SLR. __– _Ela cantarolou.

_- Ah, pronto! Você quer um dos carros mais rápidos do mundo!_

- Lembre-se que eu matei um cara que estava incomodando muito você, Aro. – Bella falou séria. – Ah, pra hoje. E quero um preto, ok? – Desligou.

- Você está muito atrevida com Aro. Qualquer hora dessas, ele se irrita. – Edward comentou.

- Hm. Você sabe que não. – Ela sorriu. – A empresa tem muito dinheiro. Quinhentos mil são quase nada.

- É, afinal, Aro tem um _1 SSC Ultimate Aero3. _

- Ele reclamando de mim, mas tem o mais rápido! – Bella gritou. – Que viado!

Edward gargalhou.

- Enfim. – Bella deu de ombros.

Chegaram a casa, já era quatro da tarde. Bella quase se desesperou, porém correu para a cozinha, arrastando Edward consigo. As panelas, ingredientes e palavras eram jogadas de um lado para o outro. Bella pegava o pernil e o cortava enquanto Edward fazia o arroz. Os minutos foram passando e a comida ficava pronta, aos poucos.

Ao sinal de um barulho vindo da janela da sala, mesmo que pequeno, Bella levantou a atenção da faca de carne que segurava.

- Edward.

- Eu sei. – Ele olhou para a porta.

Como sempre que eles iam matar alguém, a adrenalina circulava com mais força em seu sangue, as mãos tremiam levemente e um sorriso aparecia em lábios.

Durante dois segundos, tudo que se podia ver era a tensão circulando no ar.

E então o barulho de tiros acabou com tudo.

Edward jogou Bella no chão, jogando-se em seguida. Esconderam-se atrás da bancada e Bella rastejou, até ver o pé de um dos caras. A faca ainda estava em sua mão e por sorte não tinha se machucado.

- Você brincaram com as pessoas erradas. – A mulher murmurou, jogando a faca na canela do cara.

Foi certeiro. O grito de dor e o sangue anunciaram que Bella tinha sido bem sucedida. O cara caiu no chão, e um outro foi ajudar. O terceiro estava atirando na bancada, mandando seu jantar pro espaço.

- Edward, pega ele que eu cuido dos dois outros. – A mulher falou raivosa. – _Meu jantar, filhos da puta!_

Edward assentiu e sorriu, lembrando que escondia uma Glock calibre 18 9mm em uma gaveta escondida na bancada. Era só distrair aquele cara que estava atirando.

- Bella, primeiro distraia o que esta atirando.

Sua esposa assentiu, puxando uma das tigelas que tinha sido lançada ali com toda a bagunça e jogou por cima da bancada, em direção do chato insistente. Foi somente dois segundos, mas fora o suficiente para que Edward atirasse na cabeça do cara.

O outro, que estava com a faca no tornozelo, também foi morto pelas balas, enquanto o terceiro ficara gravemente ferido.

- Edward, para. – Bella sorriu, puxando a faca que ainda estava na carne do homem.

Ele esperou para ver o que sua mulher ia aprontar e sorriu quando ela colocou a faca no pescoço do ferido.

- Então, quem foi?

- E-eu... – ele murmurou.

- É bom falar, ou vou te matar lentamente.

- J-jacob. – Sua voz saiu fraquinha.

Bella trocou um olhar rápido com o marido, antes de decapitar o idiota.

- Tinha que ser. – Edward falou acidamente. – Agora eu vou ter que o matar.

- Pode apostar que eu não vou deixar isso barato. – Bella sorriu.

- Bella... – Edward já pensava em como fazê-la ficar de fora.

- Nunca propus que trabalhássemos juntos, querido. – Balançou a cabeça. – Quem o matar primeiro, ganha.

- Parece perfeito para mim. – Ele sorriu diante do desafio. – Só uma coisa, deve ter mais, pelo pouco que eu conheci esse cara.

- Ótimo. – Estralou as mãos. – Precisava esquentar.

Os dois fizeram uma limpa nas armas que tinham em casa. Fora uma briga para ver quem ficaria com _rifle AWP, _afinal só tinha uma. No final, Edward deixou para sua mulher. Por mais experiente que fosse, ele preferia ter certeza que estaria bem equipada. E queria a jogar fora da ação direta.

Quem não estaria bem equipado com um AWP?! Era só agüentar o peso, porque, nem tudo é perfeito. A arma era lenta.

Ah, mas a destruição era certa.

Contente-se com um _Winchester 1300__, _Edward censurou-se.

- Bella, você sabe. Essa arma...

- Yeah, sei. Terei de ficar de _camper._ – Deu de ombros. - Mas vale a pena por essa belezinha.

Seu marido explicou o plano e a beijou na testa, antes de entrar no carro. A Mercedes de Bella já tinha chego e, em boa hora, na opinião da mulher. Aquela máquina corria, do jeito que gostava. Posicionou-se onde devia e manteve-se oculta, esperando seu marido aparecer.

Barulho de tiros e carros vinha ao longe e Bella apertou o rifle contra si, prestando atenção. O primeiro carro era o de seu marido e então o segundo apareceu.

- Vamos, Edward, se afaste mais um pouco. – Pediu pelo rádio.

_- Calma._

- Ah, foda-se!

Atirou na direção do segundo carro e pegou na cabeça de quem estava dirigindo. O carro fora pra cima do de seu marido e por pouco ele não fora jogado para fora da estrada.

_- Bella! Quer me matar?! Você já viu quantos metros tem antes do chão?!_

- Enfim, o carro explodiu lá embaixo. Agora o outro.

Aquele já tinha os vidros escuros demais para conseguir ter uma noção de onde iria pegar.

- Que porra, Edward! Acelera essa merda! – Gritou.

_- Irritante!_

Atirou no carro e talvez tivesse pegado em alguém, mas nada sério o bastante para jogá-los no abismo. Suspirou e arrumou outra tática: o pneu. Quando acertou de raspão o pneu, o carro derrapou e por pouco não caiu.

Bella já estava colada em uma árvore, tamanho o impacto da arma.

- Deixa comigo agora. – Edward falou descendo do carro.

Realmente a primeira bala tinha pegado alguém. E o matado. Sobrara um no carro, o qual Edward puxou pra fora e apontou a _Winchester 1300 _para sua cabeça.

- Na cabeça não, para não estragar o funeral! – O homem implorou.

- Você acha que estou ligando?

Quando ia atirar, o homem já estava morto. Olhou para o lado e percebeu que Bella tinha aprontado.

- Eu disse para deixar pra mim. – Bufou.

- Muita demora. – Ela sorriu.

Edward jogou o corpo do homem longe e se aproximou da mulher.

- Você é uma peste.

- Sei.

Ele a beijou, puxando a AWP para longe. Seus lábios e línguas brigaram durante um tempo, antes de se separarem.

- Jacob é meu. – Ele provocou.

- Veremos. – Bella sorriu. – Em falar nisso, podíamos passar o Ano Novo no Caribe...

- Perfeito. – Edward concordou. – Mas antes vou livrar do Jacob.

- No-ops. – Ela cantarolou e saiu correndo até seu carro.

Em um segundo estava do lado de Edward, pegando as armas e as jogando dentro do carro. Sorriu para seu marido e então entrou, acelerando.

- Quero ver você chegar lá com essa coisa destruída. – Apontou para o carro. Olhou o relógio. – Ah, feliz Natal, baby. Até mais!

E saiu cantando pneu, deixando seu marido lá.

- Ah, Bella, deixa eu te pegar... – Revirou os olhos.

Mas os dois eram felizes do jeito que eram. E não gostariam de mudar de vida de jeito nenhum.

_The End_


End file.
